herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sora Kazesawa
Sora Kazesawa (風沢そら Kazesawa Sora) is one of the main characters introduced in the second wave of the 2014 collection of Data Carddass Aikatsu! and Season 2 in the anime. She is formally introduced as the third main girl representing Dream Academy following Seira and Kī. Sora's primary focus is designing clothes along with being an idol. Sora made her official debut in episode 61 of the anime adaption. At that same time, she introduced her primary card brand set (Bohemian Sky) which she created, to the Dream Academy community and the rest of the Aikatsu! world. Bio Sora is a student of Dream Academy. She's an idol and a model whose taking the designer course. Under recommendation of Tiara Yumesaki, Sora created her own brand, Bohemian Sky. Appearance Sora has blue-to-purple ombre hair, and pale pink eyes. She has a single braid in her hair that's held in place by a pink flower, which was given to her by Mimi. Sora also has pale skin, and a beauty mark near her chin. Personality Sora is a talented designer whose calm and easygoing with her fellow peers. She's fond of the Bohemian culture, (hence the foundation of her brand,) and loves nature and animals - especially her pet cockatoo, Palm. Background Sora had originally lived abroad in Morocco when she was young. When Sora had gone with her mother to the market and she spotted Mimi selling accessories. She was inspired by Mimi and told her so, causing Mimi to lend Sora her designing tool to make accessories with. From then on, Sora went everyday to show Mimi her own designs. But one day, when she went to the market, Mimi was not there. She went to Mimi's house, but Mimi wasn't there. Sora saw a flower accessory in a table next to a note from Mimi to Sora. Sora said that the reason that she became a designer was because she saw how hard Mimi was making the accessories so she thought that she was casting a spell. Story Having a Brand Kazesawa (風沢) Kaze (風) means wind and Sawa (沢) means swamp. Sora (そら) means sky. Possibly a reference to "her own sky" which served as half of the foundation to her brand, Bohemian Sky. Gallery Img_c-10.png Normal Sora.jpg Sora_dream_final.png 61_124.png 61_125.png OP018089.png Bild16.jpg 61_preview_1.jpg 61_285.jpg 61_286_13.jpg Aikatsu!_-_67_13.09.jpg 螢幕快照_2014-06-05_下午08.13.06.png 螢幕快照_2014-07-24_下午05.49.20.png 螢幕快照_2014-07-24_下午05.59.42.png 螢幕快照_2014-08-14_下午11.42.33.png 螢幕快照 2016-04-01 上午10.14.54.png Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 1.25.31 AM.png Screenshot_20191221-123655_Video_Player.jpg Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Libra. *She is the the second character to have a beauty mark, the first being Orihime Mitsuishi (although her beauty mark is sometimes not shown). **She is one of two main characters who have a beauty mark, the other being Nono Daichi. *She attends both the designer course and the idol course at Dream Academy, as mentioned by Aoi in Episode 51. *She is the second idol to have her own brand, Bohemian Sky, following Mizuki Kanzaki whose brand was Love Queen. **Despite that, Sora is the first idol to be a designer (as stated by Kii). *She shares her singing voice with Ran Shibuki. Following Sunao's graduation from STAR☆ANIS, she now shares her singing voice with Maria Himesato and Sakura Kitaōji, and later Kokone Kurisu. *She is the fourth character not to wear her school dress in her debut and the third to wear her premium rare dress for her debut. *In Episode 51's opening, Sora's hair is lacking the purple. *Sora is the second idol to have more than one cameo debut (non-speaking), preceded by Ran, who unlike her, had speaking roles in both cameos, and followed by Maria Himesato, who had one non-speaking and one speaking. **She is however, the first to have two non-speaking cameos, followed by Mikuru Natsuki who is the fourth idol overall to have more than one cameo debut, and the second to have them both as non-speaking roles. *She is the second idol to have her singing voice actress change, following Yurika Todo. *She is the second known idol to own a pet and the first main idol to own one. Category:Female Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence